


Rematch

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: Lu Han and Minseok are rivals on the soccer field and something very different off of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic getting transferred over from LJ. (My very first EXO fic, in fact.) If you missed it the first time around, enjoy.

It's only a friendly practice match, but maybe "friendly" would be more accurate because they're all too competitive to not play their hardest. Lu Han is, anyway, running full out to reach the goal. There's a clear path between him and the goalie and it looks like he might make it until a defender pops up out of nowhere and snags the ball out from under him. He curses at his opponent, who passes the ball forward before turning to flash him a cheeky grin.

Kim Minseok isn't the player Lu Han is, but he's a reliable defender and he's been marking him this whole game, thwarting every attempt to score. Lu Han's team is up 2-1, but he wants to score his own goal and it's proving difficult against someone who always seems to know where he's going and get there first.

There are two minutes left in the second half when Lu Han gets the ball again, and he eyes the goal, but Minseok is blocking him again and he has to pass before the ball gets taken away. Then time is up and the three minutes of stoppage time quickly disappear and the game is over. A 3-1 victory against a very respectable team is nothing to sneeze at, but Lu Han is annoyed at his personal failure.

He shakes hands politely with the other team, except for Minseok, who gets a rude gesture that makes him laugh. "I thought for sure a star player like you could get past me," he teases.

"Shut up, loser," Lu Han shoots back. It's not much of a comeback, but there isn't much fuel left for his brain after a long game. Minseok pats him on the shoulder before peeling off toward his team's locker room.

Lu Han follows his own team back to the locker room, enjoying the victory celebration even if he can't really take credit for it. He takes his time sifting through his bag while the showers are packed, and his teammates are used to it enough that they're not surprised he doesn't want to join them. He waves them off with a promise to join them for drinks later, finally heading into the empty showers.

He's just stepped under the water, enjoying it cool on his skin after the long, sweaty match, when he hears footsteps in the locker room. He doesn't open his eyes as the footsteps stop and some rustling ensues, followed by the sound of someone stepping into the shower. "Don't you know I'm mad at you?" he asks, eyes still closed.

His answer comes as a chuckle from very nearby and hands on his wrists tugging him out of the stream of water. He opens his eyes to the same cheeky grin he saw on the field before. "That's okay," Minseok says lightly. "I like it when you're mad."

"Is that why you were riding my ass the whole game?" he asks.

That gets another laugh, but it's too late to reconsider his wording. "No, that's because you're one of the top scorers and I wanted to win. So I'm a little mad at you too."

Lu Han answers that with a smirk. "Good," he says, and then he decides that's enough talking and pushes Minseok into the wall before kissing him hard. The adrenaline hasn't worn off yet and they're both hungry for it, tongues tangling together, hands sliding over water-slicked skin. It feels good, better even than the thrill of victory, letting out the pent-up desire from facing off against each other for the better part of an hour and a half.

Lu Han wraps his arms around Minseok's waist and tugs him flush against him, turning to lean against the wall. He likes it like this, skin hot everywhere they're touching in spite of the cool water still spraying at them. They rub against each other, eager but not wanting to pull apart, until they have to break the kiss to gasp for breath.

"I should try this on the field," Minseok murmurs into his neck, voice huskier than usual. "A much easier way to keep you from scoring."

"You don't want to find out if I'd choose you over winning," Lu Han says, only half joking, but the way Minseok's chuckle against his skin makes him feel makes him think it might not be such a hard choice.

He doesn't spend much time thinking about that because Minseok reaches behind his back to press something into Lu Han's hand. He knows what it is without looking. This isn't the first time they've done this, and Minseok is ever the responsible one.

He opens the tube blind, slicking up his fingers. Minseok is still rubbing against him a little, but slowly, lazily, waiting. Lu Han's not as patient, tossing the lube aside and wrapping his free arm more tightly around Minseok's waist. One leg slips between his, as close as they can get, and then he presses a slicked finger in.

Minseok shivers a little and moans softly against his shoulder. "I thought you were mad," Minseok teases when he takes too long to continue, which makes Lu Han laugh. He never remembers to stay mad at Minseok for long. He takes the hint, though, and moves his hand, slowly at first and quickly faster and harder, relishing the moans pressed into his skin. He knows just how far he can push it, and he does, clinging to what shreds of patience he has until Minseok murmurs, "Enough."

They separate then, long enough for Minseok to pick up the condom Lu Han didn't notice him putting on the floor. Lu Han rinses off the wrapper before he opens it (who knows what's on that floor?) and by the time he's ready, Minseok has turned to brace himself against the wall, waiting.

It feels good to push into him, one arm around Minseok's chest and the other hand on the wall, and better when he starts to move, not caring how his worn-out muscles protest as he thrusts forward over and over. The shower is cold against his back, but his nerves are on fire and he can't hold back. He drops a hand to touch Minseok and his body jerks as he groans in pleasure, both of them lost in the sensation now.

It's too good to last, and soon he feels himself getting close, picking up the pace to chase that release like an elusive goal. He moves his hand faster too and Minseok gets there first, shuddering against him as his moans echo in the empty locker room. Lu Han follows soon after, clinging to Minseok as pleasure floods his body.

He doesn't want to move after, both arms tight around Minseok's chest now. The water is getting cold, but he doesn't care, feeling warm and comfortable. "I promised the guys I'd meet up with them for drinks," he mumbles into Minseok's wet hair, not moving an inch.

"Me too," Minseok says with equal reluctance.

"Going to drown your sorrows about losing?" The teasing would probably carry more weight if it wasn't in a pillow talk voice.

Minseok pushes off the wall and Lu Han takes the hint and finally pulls away. "Just you wait. We'll pay you back when it really counts."

"I'd like to see you try." Lu Han laughs, but he doesn't doubt it. A rivalry is no fun if there isn't a real challenge there.

They wash up and dress quickly, Minseok's bag sitting on the bench in front of Lu Han's locker. There's a brief distraction in the form of Lu Han's hands under Minseok's shirt and Minseok kissing Lu Han against the lockers, but they manage to scrounge up enough self-restraint to stop.

"See you later," Lu Han says as they part, grabbing Minseok's hand and squeezing just because he can, and he likes that he can.

"See you," Minseok echoes, flashing that smile of his, and Lu Han turns to go with a matching smile on his face.


End file.
